Forum:IWO Games/Mäöreser inlaag
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ __TOC__ Tourism campaign / Toerismsvèldjstrèk Major sports event in Saenteim: we need... / Euverspórtsbäöring esaenteim: 't krèf... Small sport village / Klei spórtsdörp Maybe a a small sport village in a outside area of Saenteim? Pierlot McCrooke 10:29, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :Not a bad idea. So, a village where all stadiums are and all sporters can sleep/have spare time (incl. accomodations such as a wellness-resort of course :P). The hotels can be in the center of Saenteim. Let me see if I can find a spot for that. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:45, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Good, we've got four possible locations: # Mainly farming grounds. Advantages: close to the Mountain Area, the city center, and to the airport. Disadvantages: far from the sea, a national highway runs right through the area. # Mainly farming grounds. Advantages: close to the Mountain Area, the airport, and the sea. There are already wellness resorts there. Disadvantages: far from the city center (possible solution: create an extra hotel village, there is enough space to do that). # Advantages: the ground is currently not used except for a few farms. It is close to the airport, the city center, and the sea. There is a possibility to create more land. Disadvantages: far from the Mountain Area. # Mainly forests and farming grounds. Advantages: close to the city center and the sea. There are already more than enough hotels and wellness resorts available. Disadvantages: far from the national airport and the Mountain Area. Another problem is that some people in the Landjszaal want to make a National Park of it. Possible solutions: upgrade the local airport and create new land (which is possible here). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:58, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :I would go for option 3 Pierlot McCrooke 11:16, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::That would probably be the best yeah :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:28, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :::I'd also say 3. 4kant,6 (talk) 11:31, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::Alright then :P. Now we need to know which sports are played so we can plan the stadiums Pierlot McCrooke 11:34, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::Well, at least a soccer stadium I guess :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:42, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I suggest we build a multi-purpose stadium for soccer, tennis and rugby Pierlot McCrooke 11:45, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::::And athletics. 4kant,6 (talk) 11:48, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::And a small indoor arena for basketball, volleyball, judo and boxing Pierlot McCrooke 11:50, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Sounds good! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:51, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::The demomstration sport voesbal would be played in a cafe in Saenteim Pierlot McCrooke 11:52, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::Hahaha, I'll make room for a special voesbalkaffee :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:48, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::Well it could be played in a existing cafe Pierlot McCrooke 16:16, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I know it sounds strange for a Limburgish wiki, but we don't really have a cafe :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:14, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :Athletics should be a separate stadium. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:26, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, it's their bid Pierlot McCrooke 16:27, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Should, not must. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:28, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::Isn't athletics just running around or am I saying something stupid now? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:14, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::It's also jump far or high and throw some stupid things :P4kant,6 (talk) 07:17, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Ah well, let's build another stadium then :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:22, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::::You can't forget walking around! Search race walk. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Hahaha :P We should definitely do this! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:53, August 17, 2012 (UTC) I suggest we build the following facilities: * Outdoor stadium for soccer, rugby, tennis and hockey * Athletics arena * Indoor arena for Judo, fencing, volleyball and handball * Swimming stadium Pierlot McCrooke 09:18, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :Alright. Let's see whether we can actually pay for it :P :#€8.700.000 (soccer stadium, capacity: 16,000) :#€4.800.000 (athletics arena, capacity: 7,600) :#€12.000.000 (multifunctional indoor arena, capacity: depends, about 25,000 in total) :#€5.300.000 (swimming stadium, capacity: 8,000) :#€8.000.000 (rough estimate: sporters housing) :#€4.500.000 (infrastructural improvements). :Total: €43.000.000 (if new land is created, an additional €25.000.000). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:54, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Why Mäöres? / Wróm Mäöres?